


castle on a cloud

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, de-aged!Sam, fatherly!Gabe, i'm horrible i'm sorry, non-sexual wetting, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help that some nights he might have an accident, he's only a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	castle on a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back in like early august or something on my tumblr, and it got a bunch of notes so it was about time i posted it on here. Sooooo basically this was me trying to slip out of a writer's block and also fulfilling a need to write fatherly!Gabriel and bby!Sam because that's like candy to meeeee.  
> I hope you enjoy, please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed it!

“Daddy……Daddy!” Gabriel was awoken from his slumber by a cry and the shaking of the little body pressed up to him in the bed.

His honey-colored eyes struggled to focus in the darkness of the room, but he instantly knew why he was woken up. Gabriel felt the wetness now sticking to his leg, and he recognized the body as Sam Winchester, who he was supposed to watch over while others found a way to turn him and his brother Dean back. He knew he’d get nothing from the boy, and sighed quietly as he scooped Sam up into his arms, giving up about the condition of his pajamas and carrying him to the nearby bathroom.

“Accidents happen, Sammich, and this is out of your control right now, I know that and understand.” Gabriel says to the shivering two and a half year old, who sits on the counter of the bathroom as the elder of the two begins to run warm water into the tub.

Sam sniffles before vigorously shaking his head, which is read as refusal to accept the occurrence as an accident. “No accident, Daddy.” He murmurs, head hung low, looking at his bare feet.

“Come on, Sam. You need to get cleaned up, okay?”

Gabriel begins to hum, mostly to Sam as he helps the toddler out of his Scooby-Doo pajamas, which attempt to stick to him. Sam continues to sniffle and whimper here and there, but he’s mostly exhausted by this point, and sways to the song Gabriel’s humming, which is “Here Comes The Sun”. 

The bath that follows is a short one, and Sam falls back asleep halfway through it, while Gabriel makes sure he’s clean, scrubbing at him gently, deciding to get a full-on bath out of the way while he was co-operating. Once he’s done, he takes no time in getting him out and wrapping him securely around in a towel decorated in modes of transportation and carrying him out of the bathroom to his room.

There’s the illumination of the nightlight in the room, giving it a soft orange glow, and it reminds the former archangel of the light from his Grace, and he grins to himself as he crouches down in front of the drawers in the room, opening the bottom one and pulling out a pair of SpongeBob pajamas.

It’s hard to dress Sam in the dark, especially if he’s asleep and basically deadweight at the moment. But within ten minutes of struggle and limb moving, Sam is clad in clean pajamas, and holding on to his stuffed cat and Gabriel with tight grip. He tries to lay Sam down in his makeshift crib, but the toddler whines, tightening his grip on Gabriel’s Rocky and Bullwinkle shirt.

“Oy-ve, Sammy. Fine. You’re really spoiled, you know.” Gabriel whispers, giving up on getting the smaller Winchester into his own bed and walking out of the room and into the dark hallway.

Sam mumbles something about the episode of Seseme Street he’d watched earlier the day before, and Gabriel chuckles as he slips into his room, almost skipping into his bed. There’s a streetlight dimly lighting the bedroom, and Gabriel is glad for that (for poor Sam’s sake) as he slips under the covers, holding Sam close to him.

“Night, kiddo.” Gabriel says, leaning back into his pillow, feeling the now familiar tug of tiredness reach his consciousness.

Sam doesn’t respond to Gabriel, but there is the sound of deep breathing and the occasional snuffling from his snotty nose.

The two of them stay like that for the rest of the night, Sam tucked neatly into Gabriel’s side, and Gabriel conforming to Sam’s presence in the bed, fitting together like puzzle pieces.


End file.
